The Meeting of two worlds
by hellzboy
Summary: The youngest of the tenth's kids gets invited to Hogwarts. Who expected that an unexpected-crush-turned-love was the key for these two worlds to meet? A short story of two worlds being introduced to each other. R27, JSPxOC, mpreg and others (when/if introduced). Warning: RAW writing, meaning: has not been beta'd
1. Prologue

This is a Crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter. The setting is of the Future Generation, both worlds. It has Mpreg and BL. Really was supposed to be a one shot but it got longer... well... it's just mainly about how the two worlds meet, so nothing really special... and the Character revolving it is my own OC, just to inform you.

Enjoy! ^^

_**Disclaimer:**_KHR and HP are not mine, 'cept for the OCs.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

After the events that followed the Representative Battle, which included various random attacks from other mafia related enemies. Tsuna finally agreed to relocate to Italy to continue his studies and with that, his acceptance –no matter how reluctant- to officially become the Tenth boss of _Vongola_ _Famiglia_. Alongside him were, of course his guardians, which willingly followed him to Italy and their acceptance on to becoming Tsuna's Guardians and his Number One Hitman of a Tutor, the now grown-up Reborn, who never strayed far from his _dame_ student no matter how many people says that Tsuna is more than good enough to handle _Vongola_. For, to him, he will always see Tsuna as someone who needs his guidance more than anyone else's and for that, it didn't come to a shock for their allies when Tsuna officially announced Reborn as his trusted Advisor nor did it come to a shock to them when, a couple of months later, they were announced as Husband and Wife, respectfully, in a _very_ private celebration filled with only their closest allies and friends and of course, Tsuna's parents. What did shock them though, was when Tsuna had introduced a child that shared the same DNA of both his and his Hitman of a Husband and non-other and then came 2 more.

Irie Shouichi was an inventor. A genius inventor, if you asked anyone other than him. His fascination for creating with only the use of his imagination and making it come into reality was something that he would never get tired of. It would always bring a smile to his face whenever he sees his inventions being used by other people and knowing that he was the one who made it possible. The word 'Pride' would sometimes pop up in his mind but seeing as he wasn't a conceited person, he would always dispel the word with a shake of his head.

He was also very humble. Irie Shouichi always used to think that being the nerdy type that he is, with his typical glasses and messy hair that he was doomed to be alone and would only be lucky to find that one special someone in a chance of one in a million. Turns out, there would be two and if not for their intense love for him, they would have never agreed to share him and would be in an all-out battle consisting of giant robots and various parallel world followers fighting for his love. He was ever so thankful for his heart to accept both of them to avoid mass destruction for the sake of the world and others. He was also thankful to both of his lovers for loving so strongly enough to agree to share him for the sake of his happiness and thus was his resolve to give them both something that was deemed impossible and wrong in certain religion but what he thought was more than what his lovers deserved from him—the birth of their child.

Not through surrogate or adoption but from his own sweat and blood as was a mother is supposed to do. It took him years, yes. All very hard and frustrating years that almost made him want to give up –almost destroyed his relationship with the two people whom he cared for the most, but he endured. He fought on and studied everything required, to the point that he could get a Doctrine with no problem. It was also thanks to a certain brunette –who figured out what he was doing despite him hiding it to the best of his abilities from his two calculating lovers- who'd pushed him and helped him in his endeavor of making the impossible, possible. The result was one of triumph and one that will forever change the world. That is, _if_ they ever make it known to the public.

* * *

And that's the end! Anyone guessed who Irie's two lovers are? I'm not really that much of a fan of threesomes but it just came out.. Thanks for reading and please Review! ^^


	2. The Letter

Introducing my Original Charater:** Kazue Sky Sawada**! ^^

* * *

**_The__ Letter_**

"Mama!" hollered an 11 yr. old child while he ran across the halls to the direction in where his mother's office was located. In his hand a letter that was nearly crumpled in his tight hold. Following the boy from behind was a barn owl. Those that were passed by the boy only looked to see the strange unusual sight but did not do anything else to stop the boy from running.

"Mama!" hollered again by the boy. His black eyes were wide in strange awe and were deeply excited to know what the letter carried by the owl means. After turning to a few more corridors, he finally reached the hallway with the large double doors at its end. He didn't stop running and ran straight at it, pushing the doors wide open unintentionally surprising the occupants of the room.

"Ka-Kazue-sama!" the 32yr. old Gokudera Hayato shrieked in surprise.

"Yo Kazu-chan!" the also 32yr. old Yamamoto Takeshi greeted with his usual smile.

"Goku-ji! Yama-ji!" Kazue greeted back with his own smile before turning his head this way and that. The owl behind him had chosen to rest on top of a cabinet beside the door and simply watched the happenings, not unnoticed by the two.

"Uhm… Where's Mama?" asked the 11yr. old.

"Bathroom break" answered the swordsman with a laugh.

"Don't laugh, baseball freak" automatically scolded by the smoking bomb. Yamamoto just smiled at him, already used to it after 10+ years being with him.

"What brings you here Kazu?" Yamamoto asked while ruffling the 11yr. old's fluffy black hair that he inherited from his 'mom' as the boy sat down beside him on the couch. As if a switch was turned, the boy started to narrate to them just what happened while he was in the gardens at the west side of their large mansion.

"—then this owl swooped down in front of me and stuck out its foot where this letter was strapped on to me." Kazue finished as he showed them the thick parcel in his hand and handed it to Yamamoto who took it with a critical eye.

"Looks safe to me" said Takeshi before tossing it over to his counterpart who also eyed it with a critical eye.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Gokudera read out loud with a snort. "Looks like some kind of joke to me." He countered before examining it more. Kazue cutely gave a glare and crossed his arms for that.

"It's not a joke!" He said in an offended tone.

"Ahaha! _Warui_! Hayato, give Kazu-chan's letter back." Yamamoto politely ordered. Gokudera 'tsk'-ed but obeyed and gave back the 11yr. old's parcel, which Kazue gladly took.

"You haven't opened it yet?" Takeshi asked to which the 11yr. old shook his head, making his fluffy hair shake in an adorable way.

"Papa said to not open any letter before being properly checked by either Ichi-ji, Spanner-ji, Yuni-ba or mama." Kazue told them, "But since Ichi-ji and Spanner-ji aren't here, I'm going to ask Mama!" he finished with a cute smile that told them that he was proud to have remembered what his papa had told him. He then felt his hair being ruffled again.

"Ahaha! You're absolutely right Kazu-chan!" praised Yamamoto.

"Ah, your papa would be proud for you to remember that very important detail." Gokudera agreed with a smile which made the 11yr. old beam some more. Just then, the door on the right of the large office opened.

"Mama!" Kazue cried joyfully.

* * *

Description of 'Kazue': He very much looks like Tsuna except that he has black hair and black eyes. Reborn's Trademark, 'swirly sideburns' hasn't grown on him yet, but when he gets older, he'll surely have them... albeit a little on the small side.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review ^^


	3. The Meeting of Friends

I don't really know what kind of Character Harry's son James is but whenever I think of him, I imagine that he kinda would look like James with a dash of red Weasley, thus the personality but more subdued. I think it's kinda cute. ^^

* * *

**_The Meeting of Friends_**

He couldn't believe it! Even years after the Final Battle with the Dark Lord, there was still bullies in this school! He may not be naïve so as to believe that with the death of the Dark Lord, comes the end of the hierarchy in this school but like his Father says, there is no easy way to change the way of thinking of Wizards and Witches that has no connection to the Muggle world. The Dark Lord Voldermort didn't start it. He just enhanced it.

Well, at least muggle-borns and half-bloods are more accepted by purebloods than during his parent's time.

_'D*mnit! Focus James!'_ He shook his head and ran to the direction of where a group of 5th years with one or two 6th and 7th years, all purebloods, all Slytherins, give or take a one or two Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, came out from. With them giving off a haughty air and looking as if they had removed something heavy from their troubled life and felt absolutely relieved and _happy_ about it. He just _knew_ that they had just come out from _bullying_ a student. It was most probably a first year, probably a muggle-born and probably the person occupying his mind right now ever since he had first seen him from the first day. He ran faster.

_Click. Bang._

_Click. Bang._

_Click. Bang._

_Click. Bang._

_Click. Bang._

_'Sh*t! Just where did they leave him?'_ he cursed in his mind.

The hallway that he saw the group come out from was long and had several used and unused classrooms that were a favorite hall to use for when students want to have privacy since the teachers only use one or two rooms on occasion here. No one was sure why the Headmasters of the school keep it since it wasn't really important but figured it might just be to have extra classrooms for when the usual rooms will be unavailable to use. It does have its uses but currently for one James Sirius Potter, the may rooms located in the long hallway is serving to be a large nuisance for him.

"Just where did they dump him?" He hissed out wile rubbing his dark red hair in frustration. He took a few steps to the next door before hearing a loud pained groan inside the door he was just about to go to. He then ran and opened the door, nearly banging it on the wall before pausing to look over the small figure curled up on the floor in the middle of the room with its back facing the door. He blinked, frozen for a moment in astonishment in realization that he was right before hurrying to the other's side when the small figure visibly shook from the pain that he might have gotten in his stomach.

"Hey, you alright mate?" the words unconsciously going out from his mouth and mentally slapping himself for his moment of stupidity. _'Of course he's not alright! You idjit!'_ he thought to himself.

"Never better." Came the sarcastic reply from the figure. James looked down and saw the smile, almost laughing at him, knowing that yes, it was a stupid question. He blushed at the sight of cuteness then shook his head for almost losing focus.

"Right. Stupid question. Come on, I'll help you stand up and get yourself sorted in the infirmary hall to heal you up." He then started to slowly and gently get the dark haired teen to stand up. He wrapped one of his arms around the other's waist as gently as possible and helped the teen up by wrapping one of the other's arms gently on to his shoulders to help not fall. When they succeeded on getting the other up, James soon realized just how small the other was, not to mention how cuter he was up close. He blushed.

"Thanks for helping me." The other said with a smile that made him all the cuter, if that was possible.

"N-No problem." James internally cursed himself for stuttering. The other just chuckled and together they slowly walked all the way to the infirmary where they were both reprimanded for fighting, as was their cover story, while the raven got treated by the patron.

They smiled at each other, both finding it ridiculously funny for some reason and told the patron that they were both sorry and have already seen the error of their ways.

"We've talked about it while coming here and now are the best of friends!" James declared with a grin to the surprise of the other. The patron just sighed, already knowing the red head's personality and just proceeded to treat the other's wounds. She didn't question why only just _one_ of the two got wounds whiles the other looks perfectly intact. Her patient just giggled.

When she finished she told her patient to at least stay a day in the infirmary before going back to his classes and that she will notify his head of house and teachers about his absence to the following day. Her patient just shrugged and lied down on his bed while James daringly told her that as his new best friend, he will be staying also to monitor his friend's health. The patron just rolled her eyes and made him do as he pleased. James smirked. At least there were props to being the son of their world's savior. She then left them to their own devices as she got ready for bed.

"So can I ask the name of my rescuer?" James thought that he has never heard a lovelier sound than the sound of the voice coming from his newly found friend. He grinned.

"My name's Potter. James Sirius Potter." He introduced in a way reminiscent to how a certain character from a certain movie with the same first name introduces himself.

The other looked at him like he crazy but then let out a giggle, then a chuckle, then an outright laugh which made James smile even though the other was laughing at him. When the other calmed down enough, he introduced himself.

"Well, Mr. Double-O 7, my name's Sawada, Kazue Sky Sawada." James grinned when he thought that _finally_ someone understood his joke.

"Ka-zu-e?" James tried which made Kazue chuckle more.

"You can call me Sky." He said to the troubled teen.

"Sky then" Smiled James.

* * *

Okay, I think that getting beaten, even in a magic school, wouldn't be limited to 'muggles' only. I think no matter what the situation is, physical violence is something a human just has. What do you think?

Thanks for reading, please review ^^

Ps. No, I do not approve of bullying but I can't deny that it's something anybody is capable of.


	4. Of Brothers part 1

Introducing another character of mine! The flamboyant, **Sawada Reincarner.** **Rein** for short...

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**_Of Brothers [Part1]_**

"So you're the famous, 'James Sirius Potter'" A male brunette with ridiculously –in his opinion- swirly sideburns whom suddenly popped up in his view –as in literally. He just came out from nowhere he'd seen- said to him. He blinked a few times to recover from his near shock then turned away in slight but happy embarrassment from being called 'famous'.

"Actually, my dad is famous. I'm just his son." James said with a smile. He was glad when the unknown brunette that he _knew_ wasn't a student of Hogwarts back up away from his personal space, giving him a breather.

"Hmmm…" hummed the attractive brunette –if the ogling from the female population gave him any indication. He then noticed that the brunette started _checking him out_ while rubbing his chin in a thinking pose.

"Uh…? May I help you?" He asked, uncertainly. He didn't get an answer immediately as the brunette was still looking him over, so he might as well take the chance to return the favor and check _him_ out. He immediately noticed the boy was muggle from his obvious muggle looking school uniform, which indicated that the teen went directly here from his school without even changing. He also notices that the brunette looked somewhat familiar to—.

"Aaahh!" a surprised cry, startled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the direction it came from and saw his best friend –and secret crush- for two years standing by the entrance of the Grand Hall, with a look of surprise which told him that it was his friend who made the outcry. "Hey Sky! You kn—" a black blur disrupted his sentence as his friend tackled down the muggle stranger.

"Rein!" Sky cried out happily as he hugged the now identified 'Rein' tightly, almost looking like he would cry out of joy. It made a painful twinge on James' chest almost giving out a scowl but managed to only look puzzled, despite his inner feelings.

"Hey there, squirt." Rein cooed hugging the teen back as he gently ruffled the younger one's spiky but soft hair with one arm with a soft look that made the girls around them sigh in pleasure. It made the boys glare in jealousy, not exempting James to the amusement of Rein.

"What are you doing here Rein?" the small raven asked, basking in joy at the gentle treatment he was receiving by the brunette. The boy in question smirked in turn.

"What? Can't I visit you merely because I missed you?" He said in a teasing matter, kissing the younger's forehead and smirking tauntingly at the –admittedly- good-looking red head. Smirking widely even more so when he got the desired reaction.

"Don't answer a question with a question, nii-chan" replied the small raven with mock irritation while pushing out from the brunette's hold but still keeping the smile. He no doubt looks very, very happy that his brother came to see him.

At that moment, James' was glad that he remembered enough Japanese words from when Sky taught him to know that _nii-chan_ pertains to brother in English. He relaxed and let out a sincere welcoming grin to the now _identified Brother of Sky_. Rein pouted when he realized that his fun was cut short.

Having noticed that James was right next to them and offering a welcoming grin to his brother, Sky introduced the two to each other. He was secretly glad that he was able to, knowing the limits that were given to him when he was officially given the invitation to their school. While the two were shaking hands, Sky had just then realized something.

"_How_ are you here? I thought that no one else was allowed to crossover other than me." Sky asked his brother with a perplexed look. _'Crossover?'_ James thought with a raised brow.

"Heh, just noticed that now huh?" Rein lightly mocked with an attractive then said, "I'd tell you but let's go eat first. Airplane food no matter how luxurious just doesn't seem that appetizing to me." He then proceeded to sit down on one of the closest empty seats on the nearest table with food he could find. Sky just followed him, not even bothering to direct him to which table he was supposed to eat in as he couldn't really care all that much about house rules –if there was even a rule about eating at the correct table. James' also followed, also not caring even if they had ended up eating at the Hufflepuffs table. He sat from across the brothers.

"Thish 'sh really good shtuff!" Rein said with a mouthful of food, ignoring the looks from the other students.

"Don't eat with your mouth full, nii-chan." Sky automatically said while he continued eating as if it was an everyday thing for them. James remained silent; he didn't want to ruin this rare opportunity of seeing Sky in a different light and so just watched with a happy look on his face. If Sky thought it was slightly creepy, he didn't comment on it.

When Lunch time was nearing to end, Sky didn't know what to do. He knew it would be bad to skip classes since he clearly needed to study more on his magic abilities but at the same time, he didn't want to leave his brother alone. Scratch that, he'd rather spend time with his brother than go back to class filled with hypocritical people. Ha glanced at the front to the professor's table and seeing as they haven't said anything yet to him or Rein, he assumed that they had given him a day off for his brother, just when he was about to decide to stay, Rein cut him off.

"It's not good to skip classes Kazu-chan." Rein told him with a knowing look, as he ate his bread that he managed to get before the food disappeared. Sky blushed when he knew he was caught, _'Curse their physic abilities.'_ Rein gave him a smirk as if he heard him. Sky gave him a pout. James' blinked in confusion as he waited for Sky.

"Go to class, I'll see you when you're done, okay? Besides, the Headmaster offered me a tour of this place while I waited, so it's no problem for me." Rein told with as he ruffled the raven's hair.

Sky didn't want to but knew that skipping is bad as what was always told to them by their papa, so he reluctantly agreed to go back to his classes. He gave his brother another tight hug then left with James' saying that he'll drop him off at his class, no matter how much Sky objected saying that he'll be late to his own if he does that. Rein grinned at the two as he watched them go. He then turned around to see the smiling headmaster waiting for him. He stood up with cat like grace that seemed very casual for him and grinned back at the professor.

"Shall we?"

**_[…]_**

As promised by his brother, Sky did 'see' Rein back in the Grand Hall for dinner, well, accurately speaking, he 'felt' his brother in the hall as it was kind of hard to actually 'see' his brother from the throng of people –majority of it, _women_- gathered around him. Sky puffed out his annoyance, _'As expected of my nii-chan.'_ He could feel James' awe in the red haired male's whistle.

"I haven't seen a crowd gathered like this since the time people discovered me to be my Father's son." James mused. Sky let out an annoyed, exaggerated sound and proceeded to sit on his usual place at the Gryffindor's table with James following behind him.

"Hey mate! Who do you think is at the center this time?" *Random Gryffindor asked James, not being bothered by a non-house mate seating on their table. James shrugged as he sat down nest to Sky.

"No idea. Maybe a celebrity popped by?" James, ever the socialite began to converse. Sky, not really the 'conversing' type just went ahead James to eat. He heard a small group near their place, as was James' naturally characteristic tend to do. Sky theorized that he had inherited it from his dad. A couple of minutes passed by until James' finally asked about his brother. Sky merely pointed his thumb back at the laughing crowd's direction.

"No way" was James' shocked reply as he looked back to the crowd. Sky said nothing and just continued eating.

"What is it James? You know who it is?" asked *Random Gryffindor No. 2. James was about to answer when a figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling the small group of Gryffindors.

"Yo!" Rein greeted, snickering at the surprised faces of the group. They didn't know how to answer back. Looking back at the crowd behind them, it seemed that they all started forming smaller groups, giggling here and there until it dispersed on its own. James, and his group of friends, didn't know what to think. Rein just continued conversing as if he wasn't being crowded with _fans_ just now. Sky had seen it all, when it comes to his brothers.

…

"Well then! Time to go! It was fun hanging with you James! I totally had the wrong idea about you!" Rein said.

After dinner, Sky and James' spent the rest of the time until curfew with Rein. It was fun while it lasted, and James knew that he wouldn't ever forget how much his secret crush glowed on that remaining time. It was truly the most beautiful Sky had ever been.

"Yeah, it was fu—huh?" James smiled, shaking the brunette's hand but stopped, confused as he registered the words. Rein just continued on, putting an arm on the Gryffindor's shoulder good-natured way.

"Hope we can hang out again next time! Maybe on Summer or something! I'm sure Mama will not oppose on inviting you on a Just-us Day Family Trip when it comes around! Mama'll probably love you! Take my word for it!" Rein said to a not understanding James.

"Rein-nii-chan!" Sky called out, looking a lot like their Mama when annoyed/angry. Rein laughed some but backed off to the poor confused teen, once again shaking his hand before facing to hug his very loved little brother.

"See ya next time, squirt." Rein softly said with a look that showed just how much he loved his little brother. Sky smiled when he felt a hand ruffle his hair, not minding it at all.

"See ya, Rein-nii-chan" Sky softly replied back, giving his brother one last tight hug before letting go and watching his brother walk out of school grounds accompanied by a professor. James just waited for Sky until the spiky haired raven wanted to go back inside.

* * *

Description of Rein: He's a brunette version of Reborn, with his hazelnut colored eyes and hair (I just call him brunette since it's easier.) but more out there and open. He has Tsuna's kind heart of accepting and being friendly but is mixed with Reborn's mysterious and playful personality, thus his flamboyant attitude.

**About the Random Gryffindors... You should just imagine to who they are... I would like to include the other sons and daughters of Harry's friends, like the son of Ron and Hermione etc. buuuuttttt I really don't have enough of a description on them to know how they act and stuff... and I think this will get longer than I intended if I did.. and I'm just focusing on Harry's Family. Any of you noticed that I don't have names for the professors? hehe anyways...

Thanks for Reading, Please Review ^^


	5. Of Brothers part 2

The Appearance of the second brother! The Not-so-serious **Seiryuu **(for lack of better name, but i think it fits ^^) **Sei **for short. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Of Brothers [Part 2]_**

Sky has two brothers. At the next time James saw another male with –still in his opinion- ridiculously swirly sideburns that for some reason made that person twice attractive –_just what is it with the sideburns?-_, scrutinizing him, his mind was already prepared to figure out that this might also be one of Sky's brother, but with black hair instead of brown. He was glad to know that he correct as he shook the older –and taller than him- boy's hand.

"James Sirius Potter." Said tall _man_ stated with his serious narrowed eyed look on him, unwavering. James' started to feel as if he was sweating bullets from the cold stare.

"A-ah, and you are?" James asked, with a stutter.

"Sawada Seiryuu" was the answer he got. _'Blue Dragon?' _James' mind automatically translated.

"I see, _Seiryuu_-_san_ was it?" James' tried out, hoping that he got it correct. When he got a small 'that's correct' kind of smile, he was again glad that he insisted Sky to teach him Japanese, no matter how hard it was trying to correct his accent so as to not 'sound funny' as he spoke his best friend's mother tongue.

"So I assume that you're here to see the school that Sky's attending, like Rein-san did last year?" James asked. His stiff body relaxed after the small smile he received from the otherwise cold looking adult.

"Yeah, that's correct._ Tokorode, Kazue-kun wa doko ni_?" The stern looking man asked, slipping back to his natural tongue as he looked around this 'Grand Hall' as they called it.

"_Transfiguration class. He's rather slow when it comes to new spells so he gets extra time practicing but he'll get here after a few minutes after memorizing the wand movement and such."_ James' answered casually. He blinked in shock when he was done. Seiryuu was also looking at him strangely.

"O-oh…" James touched his mouth in disbelief. "Did… did I just say that?" He asked.

Seiryuu smirked as if he had been expecting it and nodded, "my brother mentioned that he has been teaching you over the years. I'm glad it wasn't put to waste then." Seiryuu said slipping back in the English tongue effortlessly. James looked in question at what the raven just said but just nodded in agreement, albeit unsurely.

"Sky's a good teacher and he often reverts back to speaking in Japanese at times that he doesn't even notice it. I asked him to teach me so that we could converse properly without him apologizing all the time if he does. Seems easier you know?" James' explained with a chuckle thinking how cute the little raven would get when embarrassed. He caught himself before he got lost in his thoughts and turned to what he assumed to be Sky's oldest brother. Seiryuu however, stared right back at him, silent, as he thought over something. James fidgeted under that look. It was a good thing that Sky turned up right at that time.

"Seiryuu-nii-sama!" Sky joyfully greeted with as much happiness as he had when Rein came by last year and was also hugged just as tightly. James let out a smile.

"Onii-sama! I'm so glad you're here! I haven't seen you in so long!" Sky gasped out in happiness as he loosened the hug just enough to look up to his much taller brother. His brother smiled down at him with such softness that it made those who were looking, melt to the ground –metaphorically speaking, of course-.

"Where'd you come from this time?" Sky asked with a cute tilt of his head. James had a feeling that Sky was now in his own world. Seiryuu huffed a bit in amusement and answered, looking as if he were in Sky's world too.

"Russia. Father switched jobs with me since it was nearing the date of their wedding anniversary. He wanted to surprise Mom with a whole day off, so I got myself a day off until tomorrow." Sky lit up like a Christmas tree at that. James, having been next to the two, heard their conversation and wondered just what kind of work Sky's brother and father had, but didn't ask lest he wanted to disturb the two affectionate brothers.

As the brothers continued to talk with each other, James suddenly noticed the admiring stares from a great number of people that he could calculate as the quarter population of the school, if he didn't count the ones who were trying to hide the fact that they _were_. He even saw some of their professors looking and sweat dropped at the sight. This just goes to show how much attractive Sky's siblings –and Sky- are and how much more attractive their parents –if he ever get to meet them- are. He turned his attention back to the brothers just as Sky then started pulling the other to no doubt show him around the place he has been living in for 4 years, momentarily forgetting that class will once again resume in less than 10 minutes. Good thing that the older brother hasn't forgotten that fact and pulled back the younger teen giving a pointed look to which Sky frowned to –James thought it looked more like an adorable pout-. Seiryuu raised a brow.

Sky gave a defeated but annoyed huff and grasped James arm instead, pulling the slightly confused red head towards the Grand Hall's doors. Halfway, he stopped and turned his head back to the ever watchful eye of his older brother still with that annoyed look and said, "You better still be here when I get back, Seiryuu-_onii-sama_."

Seiryuu let out an amused chuckle and gave a nod, couple with his charming smile that made girls –and guys- melt. Sky only huffed and proceeded towards class, along with the other students.

**_[…]_**

"So what do you think of it, Sei_-nii_?" Asked Sky to his brother as they, along with James, walked the corridors of Hogwarts with him in the lead.

"…As what I would expect from a School that teaches magic, I suppose" came the reply. Sky turned around.

"Boo~!" booed Sky with a puffed out face, "what a boring answer nii-sama!" An inquiring brow was raised. Sky gave an expectant look to his red haired, born and raised wizard, friend, who shrugged at the older teen's gaze.

"Well, most of my muggle-born friends' reactions were in between awe and disbelief." James said then chuckled, "I remember in my first year that there was this one muggle-born kid that got into a big argument with the Charms Professor about how effective 'charm' spells can be –something about psychology and brain waves and what-not." Seiryuu let out a smirk while Sky giggled. "We thought that the huge point loss Ravenclaw got from it would be the end of them ever having a chance of getting back up to third place until the next year but then woe and behold; The school Nurse was so impressed by the girl's obviously large knowledge of neuropsychology that it gave Ravenclaw a boost up to second place in just two weeks." James finished with a grin.

"Oh! You mean that that girl with the very long hair, it reaches the back of her knees?" Sky asked excitedly but continued on, not giving James the chance to answer him as he looked back to his brother, "I know her! I see her now and then in the infirmary and the library! She walks fast and rarely speaks to others but you should meet her Sei-nii! I think that she's a definite prodigy, this one." Sky nodded in confirmation to which Seiryuu quirked an interested look then morphed into a preying look. James shuddered.

"Hmm... If Sky says so" James felt that he might have just altered something on that poor girl's future and mentally sent an apology to the said girl.

"Ah… Before I forget, Sky," said teen turned to his name being called. "Here," Seiryuu took out what looked like an invitation letter from underneath his coat jacket and hand it over to the curious teen, "it's a few months early but Mama wanted it so that it's already booked." Sky widened his eyes as he finally realized what –or for _whom_- the letter is for. His still widened –disbelief- eyes looked back up to his brother's agreed face.

"It's, of course, up to you if you want to pursue. Just remember to write a letter back to Papa, Rein or I if there's a need for a reschedu-" A hug then a loud _girlish_ squeal –not that anyone could hear since they were in an empty hallway. Most if not all the remaining students were either hurrying down to their common rooms or already in and getting ready for bed since it was nearing curfew. James didn't understand the little one's sudden excitement but just enjoyed the show.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!" Sky then gave his tight hug to James who gasped from the unexpected but grinned along with his friend still not quite understanding what Sky was excited about. Seiryuu watched with an unbidden smile that ended when he checked the time.

"Sky." He called out. Said teen was still jumping with glee as he turned to his brother but then frowned when the older teen showed his wrist watch and whined.

"But I was going to show you my progress with the broomstick." Sky said.

Seiryuu smiled at his little brother's antics then opened his empty arms that immediately got filled with his brother's tight hug.

"Bye Seiryuu-nii-sama" whispered Sky. "Make sure that I'll see you at home once I get home. Got that?" Sky ordered his brother who chuckled and gave a salute. He then gave a nod at James who nodded back.

"See you soon."

* * *

To be honest, this is where my flow got lost. but I tried! Anyways...

Description on **Seiryuu**: Like his two brothers, he has spiky hair. Not black but dark blue that isn't noticeable until one looks closely enough. The eldest one among the three and resembles their papa the most. Opposite to **Rein**, he is serious about his work under his Mama, the Decimo like his father but still has a soft side -how little he shows it- that he acquired from his Mama. And although he is the eldest, they, as a family, agreed that his youngest brother, little **Sawada Sky Kazue**, will be inheriting the title of Vongola's next boss, the **Undecimo**.

He is proud of his younger brother and is happy to serve under him.

Thanks for reading and please Review. Byee! ^^


	6. The Invitation

Hello! Have you been waiting long? if you were... all I can do is apologize and give you this next chapter ^^ Hope you enjoy!

I Thank you also to those whom have had favorite/followed this story! I appreciate it very much ^^ ... now if you can just leave a review... lol anyway, please enjoy! Oh! and as always, please bear with my grammar ^^;; haha I tried...

To **polar-mapletea**: I apologize for the mishap earlier, but this is the true chapter 6.. haha hope I can be forgiven and please enjoy! ^^ I am truly delighted to see you waiting eagerly for my update haha I hope not to disappoint you and others in my writing ^^ Enjoy! (again) haha

* * *

**_The Invite_**

"Thank you for inviting me over for Christmas Dinner again, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter." Sky said with a smile as he took more of the delicious food that James' mother had prepared.

"You're so very welcome Sweet Sky!" Ginny Potter replied with a grin as she passed on other plates filled with more of her cooking that she has perfected over the years of cooking with her mother.

"You're welcome to our home anytime, Sky" Harry Potter added with a smile of his own.

"You've got to stop thanking us for inviting you over. It's already been three years." James' told his best friend sitting beside him looking at him softly.

"You're practically family." Uttered the dark haired middle child and housemate of Kazue; Albus Severus Potter.

"Yeah! All you have to do is ma—OW!" the youngest child of the potter clan Lilly Luna potter shrieked out.

"Moooooommm! James stepped on my foot!" cried Lilly while holding on the said stomped foot.

"James!" Ginny angrily glared at her oldest as she helped her youngest.

"James, apologize to your sister." Harry told James with a glare of his own.

"Sorry Lills." James apologized before waving his wand at her pained foot. Lills blinked when the pain instantly vanished and looked back at him.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"It's called Magic, Lills" James cheekily replied. Lills rolled her eyes at him. Ginny was just glad that her youngest wasn't crying anymore. As old as she was, she's not exactly the best when it comes to healing magic.

"Where'd you learn that?" Ginny asked, curious. James gave a shrug and grinned, "that's a secret." Albus just focused on eating.

Kazue watched the Potter family interact. It has been 4yrs. Since he started learning about this strange hidden world that has separated itself from his original world and the more he learned from it, the more he questioned about his own family's unique abilities and because of that, the library became his most favorite room in all of Hogwarts. Not that he was the bookworm type, no, he was more like his mother. The type that won't study the things that isn't interesting to them. It was only because of papa that he was able to catch up on his normal studies –his papa wasn't above threatening his own sons to get better results as what he did to mama, luckily, papa favored him so the threats directed to him were softer compared to his brothers. The only reason was because of his strong curiosity over the subject. Since he was going to become the next boss of Vongola –no matter how much his mother prolongs the inevitable- he needs to gain knowledge on any information that will help him for his beloved _famiglia_. This at least explains why the Sorting Hat changed its mind for his sorting. His ambition for protecting and helping make his mother's own ambition –and in turn, Primo's, their ancestor's ambition- was made him a Slytherin, after all.

He quietly nibbled on a slice of delicious turkey. Thinking of his family made him miss them more. He blinked.

"—and your family, Sky?" Harry asked the slightly dazed spiky raven, "how are they this year?" he watched as said teen snapped out from his daze, blinking at him before giving out a smile.

"They're doing okay. Unfortunately, Mama doesn't like this particular month since it brings more work for not only Mama and Papa but to the Guardians and our allies as well." –Harry quirked a brow at the mention of 'allies' but didn't question- "Seiryuu-nii-sama has also been helping out ever since he finished his studies and is also getting swamped with work. Rein-nii-chan isn't one to get left behind as well, so all-in-all, everyone's just swamped with work." Sky explained with a sorry-for-them type of smile as he thought about the troublesome things that happen in the underworld with this type of season. _'Since winter is the best type of weather condition to effectively off your enemies faster.'_ He mused.

"Well, that's just wrong." Ginny conveyed with a frown. "Sky dear, I love having you here with us but I can't help but feel that it's because you're being neglected by your own family." She told him worriedly. Harry also frowned at this, remembering his own childhood.

"Ah! No! That's not it at all!" Sky said with a shake of his hands, "I just love spending more time with Ja—you all!" He spluttered out with a blush. Albus smirked when he caught the almost said word and judging by his older brother's slightly pink face, he caught it too.

"What is your family's work, Sky-_nii_? You've never elaborated before." Surprisingly, the ten year old Lilly Luna Potter asked him this.

"Yes, I think I'm also rather curious about it Sky" Added Harry with a friendly smile. Sky blinked as if he hadn't realized it and turned to look questioningly at his best friend, who shrugged.

"You never did tell me what your parents do." James said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh, really?" Sky asked cutely "I honestly thought I talked too much about them. You've already met my brothers." Sky said to James. James shrugged.

"Yeah, you talked about how they are in person but not really about what they do." James replied to which Sky blinked. "Oh"

"Well," Sky started, thinking a bit before answering, "the most that I can explain is that, my parents –or rather, my Mom, owns a major company that, well… you can say is holding the top rank at the moment" he explained before taking another bite of food. James accidentally choked on his meat, grabbing his glass of water, while Sky patted his back.

"You… you never told me anything about holding top rank!" James blurted out, completely perplexed. Sky only gave a smile in return, "You never really asked."

"So that explains the limo." Albus commented.

"Only your Mother owns it?" Ginny asked, "what about your Father?"

"Oh," Sky blinked, turning to Mrs. Potter, "Papa was an employee of the previous CEO before Mama took it. They're married now, but Papa is still working for our company."

"He doesn't half own the company?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Sky shook his head.

"Our company can only be owned by blood-related family. It's a strict tradition of ours that can't ever be broken." Sky explained with a slightly serious tone, exaggerating just how much important it was. Harry, no matter how old he was, couldn't help but raise a brow at that. It reminded him of his days when 'blood-purity' was still a large craze in their world.

"And your Father doesn't mind it?" he asked slowly but quietly. Sky shook his head with a smile, showing that he wasn't offended.

"Papa knows just how much important our tradition is. In fact, Papa was the one who 'guided' our Mama to be the next leader of our 'company'." Sky explained, letting out a giggle as he remembered the stories that their papa and sometimes their uncles/aunties would tell them about their Mama's childhood. Harry blinked, honestly not expecting that answer.

"I see." Harry said, going back to his food.

"So what's the name of your company?" asked the ever so curious Lilly. Sky then blinked in remembrance then started to search his pockets.

"That reminds me!" he said, pulling out the invitation he got from Seiryuu before and handing it over to the Father in the house, who took it with a speculative look.

"It's an invitation for our annual 'Chaos Trip' or as my Rein-nii-chan calls it, the 'Just-us Day Family Trip' … day. Hehe" Sky giggled a little from the name.

"'Chaos' trip?" asked Harry in a slightly cautious tone.

"Sounds fun!" Lilly said with an excited look.

"Sounds suspicious" Albus said with a look to which Sky gave a chuckle at.

"It's not actually 'chaotic'. It's… well… an inside joke." Sky tried to explain. "I think you'll understand when you meet my Papa." Harry blinked, startled.

"Did you just say, 'meet'?" Sky nodded as he sipped from his glass, humming in confirmation.

"I think Mama finally won an agreement from the Minister of Magic to get James and his family to crossover from this 'world' to our 'world'. It's really exciting since my 'world' has never met a wizard!" Sky rambled from exciting.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second there Sky, what do you mean by 'your world'?" asked a baffled James. "And why does your mother need permission from Kingsley?" added Harry with an equally baffled look as his first born.

"Oh!" Sky put his drink down on the table. "Well, it's rather complicated, really." Sky said, gesturing with his hands on just how complicated it really was. "Even I don't completely understand it myself, despite my research but Mama says that one day I'll understand it." The question marks on their faces made him sweatdrop and said, "_Maa_… I guess you'll come to understand once you see my family." He laughed out nervously.

"That's alright dear, we'll know it when we see it. Ignore them. You don't have to explain it if you can't." Ginny soothe with a hand on his shoulder as she placed their desserts on the table.

"Unless you're saying that you're from another planet." Lilly said. Sky chuckled and shook his head at that and at James' relieved face.

"Don't know about that Lills. It might be possible with the growing research we have on magic today," teased Albus. Harry and the rest laughed at that and continued on to their Christmas Dinner to Dessert.

"So why does your mother need permission from the Minister?" Harry again asked with a calmer look as he ate his slice of cake. The letter placed beside him, next to his wife. "Something about a crossover?" James asked as he too ate his piece of cake. Harry raised a brow questioningly at that.

"You heard?" Sky asked with a raised brow at James direction. Said boy shrugged, "your brothers mentioned it." He answered.

"Well… I can't really say… but if you agree to the invite, you'll understand why… I guess. It's not really that complicated, unless you want to go into details, other than _that_, it's really just a simple answer." Sky vaguely told them with a shrug and a hand on the back of his head. Harry nodded in understanding.

"So it's one of those 'you'll-know-it-when-you-see-it' types." Sky nodded his head and Ginny smiled understandingly at her husband.

"I guess we'll see it then." Sky's smile widened. "But are you sure we're not a bother? You did say 'Just-us'." Harry said but Sky waved it off.

"No bother at all! If my parents didn't want to, they wouldn't have to! And if Mama thinks it's no bother at all, then it means that it's more than alright for you to be invited. Trust me. We trust Mama's decision more than anyone's in the family." Sky said with an all-knowing grin.

"Well then," Ginny started, looking the table, "I guess that means that we're going. I for one can't wait to finally meet your family, Sky." She grinned.

"I can't wait for it either." Sky grinned back. James couldn't hold back the large smile off his face.

"Yey! We're going to… Where are we going again?" Lilly asked. Sky only smiled some more.

* * *

If anyone noticed, like what I had said in the previous chapter... I had lost the flow.. I only pray it will come back... haha

And there! **Harry** and **Ginny** and their (other) kids have appeared! Sorry if their personality doesn't match up to the originals but well... like I said since I haven't seen any detailed information on how they are originally (about their personality), I can only imagine how they are in my head...

As for their parents... well, I could only guess that **Harry** is trying to be this father figure type (even after years have come to pass), I dare say that he won't ever not feel awkward about being a father but has a natural ability to be one.. he's just to modest to accept it... haha

**Ginny** on the other hand, well... she _has_ been crushing on **Harry** ever since.. and as she had **Molly Weasley** as her mother, I think she just instinctively knew how to be a mother... I just hope it came out as how I wrote them...

What do you think? Read and Review! Thank you and 'till the next chapter byee! ^^


End file.
